


The Cruel, Yet Effective Matchmaker

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After hearing Sam think that Y/n doesn’t like him, and after hearing Y/n whine about Sam ignoring her…he takes matters into his own damn hands!





	The Cruel, Yet Effective Matchmaker

Dean just shook his head as he finished rigging his little friend.  Last night was a long night, not even the entire body of whiskey was going to make him forget.  It started after lunch with Sam avoiding you like the plague.  When he asked his brother about it, which was a horrible, horrible decision, Sam went on this two hour rant about how you didn’t like him and he figured he would give you space.

 

“Why doesn’t she like me?  Did I do something wrong?  Has she mentioned something to you?”

 

The hell was this, high school?!  Dean had actually said that to his brother, along with a few other words along the lines of…man the fuck up and ask her, if you are so worried about it!  Which of course he didn’t, he just moped around the bunker the rest of the day.

 

And if that wasn’t bad enough, you came to him after dinner, with your own annoying questions.  “Why won’t Sam talk with me?  Why is he avoiding me?  Did I do something wrong?  Did he mention something to you?”

 

Ugh…So, when this morning began, with his awful hangover, and nothing had changed, he decided to step in and put an end to it. 

 

“Done!”  Dean said with a smirk as he set his little friend down on the floor of the kitchen.  “Alright buddy…time to do your job.”  He grinned wildly as he picked up the control and sent his little friend out into the bunker, using the camera to guide him around to the target.

 

000

 

You heard something move behind you, but glancing over your shoulder revealed nothing.  When you turned back forward, you noticed Sam sitting on the other side of the library.  You want to so badly ask why he was ignoring you, like Dean suggested, but there were so many things stopping you. 

 

You let out a sad sigh as you heard the sound again.  What was- “FUCKING SHIT!”  You screeched as you quickly jumped up on your chair.  It seemed silly to admit it out loud, but everyone has that one thing they are scared of… and for you.

 

“Y/n?”  Sam asked. 

 

“M-m-m-m-mouse!”  You cried out in fear as you pointed to the small grey patch of fur running across the floor.

 

000

 

Dean barked out laughter as he watched you jump up on your chair through his little camera.  He moved the mouse around, circling your chair as he heard your scared squeal echo through the bunker. 

 

He heard Sam shout your name and saw as Sam ran up to your chair, lifting you up into his arms as you scrambled to get away from the (you didn’t realize) fake mouse.  There it was, he thought to himself with a smile.  Sam wrapped his arms around you and moved you away from the mouse. 

 

Dean laughed as he saw Sam set you down on the table, moving to get a box to capture the little creature.  So Dean had it take off at a run, leaving Sam chasing it. 

 

He stopped it when it reached the kitchen and parked it right next to his foot.

 

“The hell?!”  Sam said as he saw his brother.

 

“Now…either you go tell her how you feel, or else I will have to get even more creative.”  Dean said with an almost evil grin.  Sam just gulped as he looked over his shoulder and nodded.

 

 _Thank Chuck that by dinner, Sam and Y/n were holding hands_ , Dean thought as he ate his burger, _otherwise I would have had to hire a clown…_


End file.
